Paciencia
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Kurt quiere jugar... Blaine solo quiere haga algo de una buena vez. Smut a pedido, nada más para decir. Verso 'De fotos y tormentas'. Nada me pertenece :P


**The Rabbit of Moon, ¿Otra vez pidiendo smut? ¿Que haré contigo? ****Pero boaa, yo estoy aquí para complacer a mi público así que... Aquí ta :3**

**Traté de usar varias de las cosas que pediste... y vaya que pediste xD**

**Cambiando de tema, dentro de unos días comenzaré la escuela por lo que mis actualizaciones pueden que tarden más días en suceder...**

* * *

"Muy bien chicos, recuerden, este examen representa gran parte de su calificación" dijo Blaine mientras terminaba de entregar los exámenes.

Cuando terminó se sentó en su silla y apoyó los codos en el escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su barbilla en ellos.

"¿Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar?"

Ian, un chico pelirrojo, observó el examen antes de levantar la mano. "¿Cuántos tiempos valia una blanca?"

El resto del curso gruñó en exasperación y el moreno dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio. Será un día largo…

Blaine entró a su hogar y se sacó los zapatos y el saco.

"Espero que estés de humor para ver un poco de Disney… ah, y abrazos" dijo desabotonando los puños de la camisa y entrando a la cocina para buscar una botella de agua. Abrió la botella y tomó un poco de agua antes de ir a la habitación principal. "No tienes idea de cuan lenta pasaron las horas cuando yo solo que-"

Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando entró a la habitación. El cuarto estaba oscuro a excepción de la cama, que estaba rodeada de velas. En el centro de la cama se encontraba Kurt acostado de costado, su cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras con la otra dibujaba pequeños garabatos en la sabana.

Tenía puesto medias de red negras que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas y una- muy corta- bata negra, la tela era demasiado transparente, ocasionando que se vea la pálida piel que estaba debajo de ella. Estaba sujetada por un cinto a la altura de la cintura pero el nudo era demasiado flojo por lo que uno de los hombros se había deslizado para abajo.

"¿Decías?" preguntó el castaño con solamente inocencia en su voz.

El moreno acercó la botella a sus labios y tomó casi toda el agua de una sola vez, de repente su garganta se encontraba demasiado seca… y sus pantalones muy ajustados.

"¿Me creerías si te digo que olvidé como me llamo?"

Kurt soltó una pequeña risita antes de levantarse y caminar hasta él. Sus manos viajaron por los brazos del ojimiel hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa y comenzar a desabotonar, uno por uno, los botones de la camisa.

"Espero que no te moleste pero tenía pensado otras cosas para nosotros en vez de Disney" dijo tirando la camisa al piso.

"Disney puede esperar" dijo llevando sus manos al trasero de su novio pero el ojiazul lo sostuvo por las muñecas antes de que pudiera llegar.

"No no, no se toca" comentó antes de comenzar a trabajar en el cinturón y cierre del pantalón.

Blaine hizo un pequeño ruido de queja pero no habló.

El castaño sacó el cinturón y los pantalones cayeron al piso, dejando al moreno en bóxer y con la corbata todavía en su cuello.

Blaine trató de desatar el cinto de la bata solo para ser alejado nuevamente por Kurt. "Blaine, ¿acaso tendré que amarrar tus manos?" preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Pero Kurt…" se quejó.

El castaño no le hizo caso y lo tomó de la corbata hasta acercarlo a la cama y tirándolo en ella. Caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y sacó de la mesita de luz unas esposas con peluche rojo de decoración.

Se sentó al lado de su novio y agarró sus brazos y los esposó contra la cabecera de la cama.

"No confió en que te quedaras quieto" susurró en su oído antes de besarlo castamente en los labios.

El moreno gimió dolorosamente cuando su pene quedó fuertemente atrapado en la tela de su bóxer.

Kurt posicionó cada mano a los costados del pecho del ojimiel y se acercó para dejar pequeños besos en su cuello. Su boca continuó bajando hasta llegar a uno de los pezones y lo lamió una vez antes de tomarlo en su boca.

"Te extrañé hoy" dijo una vez que se alejó. "Estuve toda la tarde pensando en ti" lamió su pecho. "Pensando en tus labios" le dio un pequeño beso. "En tu cuerpo" una mano acarició su estomago. "En tu pene" susurró mientras un dedo se movía sobre la tela del bóxer. "En lo bien que se siente en mi boca" lamió su muslo "En cómo me llena y me hace gemir de placer" dijo presionando su mano contra la erección del moreno, haciendo que este gimiera. "Estaba _tan_ caliente"

"¿Y- y que hiciste?" preguntó.

"Y… tu no llegabas así que me tuve que encargar yo mismo" explicó. "Me desnudé y me acosté justo aquí y con estos dedos" acarició a Blaine en la mejilla "Me masturbé. Sin lubricante, solamente mi saliva. Los metí en mi trasero una y otra y otra vez pensando que eras tú"

Blaine suspiró al imaginar a su novio.

"Durante más de 45 minutos me masturbé, molestándome hasta que llegaba al clímax pero sin acabar. Ese es tu trabajo" susurró en su oído y luego se alejó.

"Dios, Kurt, haz algo" rogó Blaine.

Kurt apoyó su peso en una de sus manos. "No lo sé, me gusta verte así, tan suplicante y necesitado" comentó casualmente. Luego cambió de tema. "¿Te gusta mi atuendo Blaine?" preguntó con una expresión que solo haría un niño.

El moreno levantó el rostro y miró a su novio. "Dios, si" gimió.

"¿Te preguntaste que tengo debajo de la bata?" preguntó el castaño sosteniendo una de las puntas del cinto.

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza. Kurt se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de su cara. "No tengo nada" susurró en sus labios.

Los ojos de Blaine rodaron hacia atrás.

"¿Quieres ver?"

"Si, si… por favor" suplicó.

"Tan desesperado" susurró el ojiazul antes de desatar el nudo del cinto y dejar que la bata se deslizara por sus hombros.

El mayor lo miró con hambre y movió sus manos en un intento de acercarse. Gimiendo de frustración cuando no lo logró.

Kurt rió antes de hablar. "¿No te gustan las esposas? La verdad es que es una pena, las compré especialmente para ti, como este conjunto" señaló la bata. "Y esto…" dijo acercándose a la mesita de luz y sacando un consolador morado.

El castaño se volvió a apoyar con una mano y con la otra movía el juguete por su pecho. "¿No es lindo? Fue como amor a primera vista cuando entré a la tienda"

Lo acercó a su boca y lo lamió hasta que quedó cubierto de saliva. Separó sus piernas y pasó entre sus nalgas. Suspiró de placer. "Tan grande…" dijo y metió solamente la punta por su agujero. No estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que estuvo masturbándose por tanto tiempo, el juguete entró con facilidad, sin resistencia alguna.

"Kurt…" gimió el ojimiel.

Kurt movió el juguete lentamente mientras suspiraba. "Oh Blaine, se siente tan bien…"

"Dios, Kurt"

"Podría estar así toda la noche"

"Y puede que yo muera de frustración sexual si no me tocas de alguna forma" se quejó Blaine, su pene estaba a punto de explotar si no recibía algún tipo de placer.

"Está bien, ¿Quieres probarlo?" preguntó sacándolo de su trasero y acariciando el estomago del mayor con el juguete.

"Quisiera estar dentro tuyo… o tu en mi"

"Pues, la noche aun es joven, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó el castaño.

No espero respuesta y buscó el lubricante. Lentamente le sacó el bóxer a Blaine y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

Abrió el lubricante y puso un poco en sus dedos.

"¿Qué esperas Kurt? Hazlo de u-" no pudo continuar porque el castaño metió dos dedos en su trasero. Esperó un momento y luego los movió lentamente, estirándolo.

El ojimiel gemía de placer, sus piernas abriéndose lo más grande posible. Kurt sacó sus dedos y el moreno estaba a punto de protestar cuando tres dedos volvieron a meterse.

"Dios, Kurt, mas, por favor" dijo.

"Tranquilo, mientras más larga sea la espera, mayor es la recompensa" dijo tranquilamente, tomando su tiempo para estirar a su novio.

"¿No crees que me hiciste esperar lo suficiente?"

"Eres un niño grande, creo que podrás esperar un poco más" comentó antes de agacharse y lamer el pene de su novio.

Tres minutos más pasaron, intercambiando las lamidas por mordiscos en los muslos.

"Kurt, ya esta, lléname, fóllame, por favor" suplicó Blaine.

"Oh no, no te follare" dijo Kurt mientras sacaba sus dedos. Estiró su brazo para buscar el consolador y lo cubrió de lubricante. Lo acercó al agujero de su novio y lo metió lentamente pero sin parar hasta que llegó al fondo.

El moreno gimió y se movió para enterrar el juguete más aun.

"Que impaciente" dijo con dulzura el castaño mientras movía el juguete.

Mientras Kurt movía el juguete, el ojimiel bajaba su cuerpo, sincronizando los movimientos. El ojiazul cambió de posición el consolador y el moreno gritó.

"Dios, ahí, ahí, no pares, no se te ocurra parar" dijo rápidamente mientras se movía una y otra vez contra el juguete.

El castaño dejó el juguete dentro de su novio y se movió para quedar encima de su estomago.

"¿Acaso estas sordo? Dije que no pares" se quejó Blaine.

"Tranquilo…" dijo solamente Kurt. Su mano volvió al consolador y lo siguió moviendo pero no en el mismo ritmo que antes. A la otra mano la cubrió con lubricante y tomó el pene del ojimiel. La movió tortuosamente, hasta que quedó completamente mojado y alineó la erección de su novio con su trasero, bajando lentamente hasta que lo llenó por completo.

Ambos gimieron de placer y el castaño comenzó a moverse lentamente. Una vez que logró combinar los movimientos de su mano con sus embestidas aceleró el ritmo.

Blaine, en pocas palabras, era un desastre. Sus piernas se movían para todos lados, los dedos de sus pies estaban enroscados, sus uñas de las manos estaban clavadas en sus palmas y no estaba seguro pero creería que estaban sangrado, sus hombros estaban ardiendo por la incomoda posición y su boca estaba seca.

Un calor se comenzó a formar en su estomago y sus musculos se tensaron.

"Kurt, Kurt, voy a acabar" dijo entrecortadamente.

"Yo, yo tambien" suspiró el castaño antes de acelerar las embestidas lo mas que pudo, olvidando que tenía que mover la mano.

Dos minutos despues se encontraban los dos acabando, primero Blaine y despues Kurt, con un grito. Estuvieron unos minutos tratando de recuperar la respiración. El ojiazul sacó a su novio de su interior y luego removió el juguete del trasero de su novio.

Buscó en la mesita de luz la llave de las esposas y se las sacó al ojimiel, quien inmediatamente bajó los brazos, gruñendo de dolor.

Kurt se recostó a su lado y besó uno de sus hombros.

"La mejor noche" dijo suspirando Blaine.

"Me alegro que te haya gustado pero ¿sabes que es mejor que esto?" preguntó

"No lo sé"

"Sexo en la ducha" susurró. El moreno tragó audiblemente. "¿Te estas poniendo duro?"

"...Tal vez"

"¿Segundo round?"

"Dios, claro que si"

"Prepararé la ducha" dijo Kurt parándose.

Blaine se levantó y lo tomó de la cadera y lo alzó, corriendo hacia el baño.


End file.
